Vieux Désert
Known as the '''Old Desert, this is an unforgiving habitat. Much of the map consists of either high, rocky canyons or low, sandy deserts. The extreme heat in some areas necessitates the use of a Cool Drink, but there are also cooler sandy areas, as well as a cold cave (requires a Hot Drink) that only Plesioth, Genprey, Great Thunderbugs or Vespoids inhabit. The area has sparse plant life, limited mining points and only a few areas to fish. =Geographie= Camps A small area on a rocky outcropping. It overlooks the vast desert below. The hunters' base camp is set up here. Hunters can come here to rest, deliver or retrieve items. No monsters can appear here so its the perfect place to heal. Leads to Areas 1 and 2. Zone 1 A rounded canyon with high walls. There is a small shelf in the South-East that is great for ledging 'blos wyverns. Various plants can be gathered here. Many creatures including Apceros, Vespoid, and Genprey can be found here. Zone 2 A giant, sandy desert. The extreme heat here demands a Cold Drink to retain health. Cephalos can commonly be seen swimming the sands of this area. Zone 3 A small, sandy area surrounded by high cliffs. There is a small oasis here. Many herbivores, as well as Felyne and Melynx gather here to drink. This is where many large wyverns come to sleep when injured. Cephadrome can sand-swim here. Various plants can be gathered in this area. Zone 4 A large canyon with high walls and a pond. Genprey and many large wyverns roam around here. There are some plants in this area, as well as a gathering spot for Frogs and a fishing point along the edge of the pond. This is the only area that gives access to the subterranean area 5. Zone 5 An underground cave, consisting of a small island surrounded by deep water. This cave will sap a hunters stamina without a Hot Drink. This is where Plesioth lives when hunted in the desert. There are two plants down here, as well as a bug point, a fishing point, and a place to gather Stones. Zone 6 A small, circular cave which provides shelter from the baking sun of area 2. Felyne and Melynx like to hide in here. The only 3 mining nodes on the map can all be found in here. Zone 7 A large, open desert filled with golden sand. This area requires a Cool Drink. Cephalos often swim the sands of this area, and Genprey can be seen scurrying about occasionally. There are two small caves which can be accessed from this area. Zone 8 A small circular cave off of area 7. There is a small nest in the center. Apceros usually live in this cave, guarding their nest. This is where the Herbivore Eggs are gathered for any egg quests taken in the desert. Zone 9 Another small cave off of area 7. It usually has more Apceros in it. It is otherwise devoid of very much else of interest. Zone 10 A big, open canyon with high walls and a raised shelf. The shelf is perfect for ledging 'blos wyverns. Apceros, Genprey and Felynes usually roam here. Continuous Vespoids present irritation to those who would abuse the ledge. Numerous plants line the outer edges of the area. Zone 11 A tiny area that contains a Felyne and Melynx colony. Here they live in strange mud houses. There is a gather area for Barrels here. This is where a hunter would come to reclaim any items stolen by the Melynx of the desert. Remarques *A secret area exists, that can be accessed randomly at the start of high-ranked or G-Lvl quests in MHFU. It is below Area 8 and left of Area 7. *Numerous walls can also be used for ledging 'blos wyverns, though doing so is much more difficult than using the ledges. *While Cephadrome can swim in Area 4, its fin will not show, making for quite an annoying situation. *Both Cephalos and Cephadrome swim in very predictable patterns in Areas 2 and 7. *Running of the eastern edge of area 2 will make the hunter appear in the center of the same area. Catégorie:Zones Catégorie:Ébauche